The Running Crow
by Hetalian Wanna Be
Summary: In the kingdom of Prussia, there lives a girl. That being you. You have what no one has, wings. You can fly, and you are put on bounty. The soldiers, generals, and the king want to rid you as to keep the kingdom and the country safe. You fled the major hold in the country, and you met a rather strange man, that will help you run to the safe land of Germany. And maybe fall in love.


p style="text-align: center;"strongPart One/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBy - Hetalian Wanna Be/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPrussia X iWingtalia! Reader/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/strongstrong=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"You were running, faster than you have in your life at this very moment. Your lungs were dry, your [skin color] face flushed from fatigue, and your legs felt like they could break at any moment. How much you wanted to just spread your [hair color] wings and soar, it was tempting. But you couldn't, right now you were focused on getting away from the large castle hold of central Prussia./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Running for the dense woods, you glanced back to see men on your tail with horses chasing you down. You let out a gasp, that enough to hurt your raspy throat. Your [eye color] eyes were taking in every second, every detail as you entered the forest and spread out your long wings. The feathers blending together perfectly, you pushed down hard and started to take flight. You were coughing but kept on going, kept on flying. You could hear the men yell of witchcraft and wizardry. But you could care less as your [hair length] [hair color] hair was messy and tousled, and the fact you needed a place to rest./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"You flew for an hour, just soaring, until you saw a quiet remote town. Banking right towards a forest, you landed on the ground. Your legs buckled, and you used your wings to steady yourself to stay standing. Your [hair color] wings sliding under your [Favorite Color] tunic. Taking a few deep breaths, you looked pretty normal right now. Brushing your [hair color] hair down to seem frizzed by the wind and not a flight, you then entered the town./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"It was a small farming town, and the inn nearby looked promising. You entered the inn to see it was empty, except for the innkeeper washing the tables. When you had entered, he turned his eyes to you. You kept your mouth in a thin line, seeing that this innkeeper was very different./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"His eyes were a dark red, his skin sun-deprived, and his messy hair whiter than snow. When he had caught your eye, he gave a smile to you. "Hallo (Hello), you here for a beer for or a bed?" He asked you, and you could hear the German accent just rolling off of his tongue. It took you a moment to reply./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;""A bed, how much are the rooms?" You asked, your voice quiet. The man gave a light chuckle before walking over. He was wearing a red shirt and a white apron, and ripped pants with knee high boots./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;""Five coins." Was all he said, and you handed him the amount. "Beer is ten coins, but your first drink will be free." He told you before walking for the counter by the back. You let out a long sigh, tired. "Your room is over there, if you need anything just tell me!" He pointed to your room, and you just nodded in thanks, out of words. You closed the door and flopped down onto the bed. You were just tired, and wanted sleep. And that is exactly what you got./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"The next morning you woke up, expecting yourself to be in a dungeon or chained to a tree, but nope. Still in the tavern, still in your room. You relaxed your muscles, and looked around the room to find some small change left behind by others. You then went out to get breakfast, which was just a loaf of bread. Honestly, there was nothing to do here in this small town. The best thing you could do right now was grab a book from the tavern's bookshelf and sit around./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I'll stay low until it's safe. /span/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"You thought to yourself as you read through the book of span style="text-decoration: line-through;"German/span Prussian legends./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"End of Part 1/span/strong/em/p 


End file.
